


Dangerous

by katiekat784



Series: Unlove You [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat784/pseuds/katiekat784
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was perfectly reasonable to notice those things, to ask her about her day, because if not he, then who would? He was simply being kind, trying to make her feel comfortable, nothing more. Elijah tries to work out what he and Hayley are doing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything._

**Prompt:** "They were wrong about her, he was wrong about her."

Dangerous

From the first time that he saw her, he realized what she could mean to the family. She could be the gift, the thing that could bring Niklaus' humanity back and finally save him from himself. He knew that she was special. Except in his mind, it was the baby that would bring their family together again, not her. To be honest, he hadn't thought about her much, he didn't think that there was a need to.

Out of respect and honour, he promised to protect the baby and her. He figured how uncomfortable and scared she was, being thrown into this world with them. After the conversation they had the first night she was with them, the conversation that let him have a glance of who she was. He figured that she'd want some reassurance, some evidence that she wasn't just the pregnant woman carrying his ruthless brother's heir. So, he became kind to her. He made sure that she was safe; he asked how she was feeling about herself and about being a mother. He made conversation with her about the weather and other light topics that could be easily be discussed.

As time passed, he noticed things about her. Things like how she enjoyed old novels and books on The Mikealson's history but she didn't like fairytales. He became aware that she would often crave chocolate or pizza late at night. Her tastes in teas were horrid, but she seemed to savour them. He noticed how her morning meals were cereals and milk, lots of milk. He saw how when she would become confused; her lips would form into a slight pout. During a stressful time, she would often rub her stomach even though it still wasn't evident that she was carrying a child, Niklaus' child. It was perfectly reasonable to notice those things, to ask her about her day because if not he, then who would? He was simply being kind, trying to make her comfortable, nothing more.

He ignored the lazy smile she would give him, and how her heart would elevate if they accidentally brushed against each other. He pretended not to notice the glances he would receive from her when she thought that he wasn't aware. Just like he pretended not to be aware of the smile he would return to her, or how no matter where he was, his eyes would end up searching for something and they would stop when they landed on her.

It was dangerous, he shouldn't ignore it, he shouldn't act upon it, whatever it was but yet he couldn't bring himself to stop. He knew that if this continued, it would be even more dangerous than it already was. He knew what would happen if she were to summon the courage to ask him for more or to get too comfortable with this, their situation. He knew that he should put whatever this feeling was aside and let her go, even though she wasn't his to begin with and that was also part of the problem he didn't want to admit to having.

You see they were wrong about her, he was wrong about her. At first, he didn't think that she would be anything but the woman carrying his brother's child but now, now he's slowly coming to the realization that she's someone so much more than that. And no, she wasn't painfully seeping into his skin. She wasn't slowly warming his heart that hasn't beaten in over a thousand years. But he knew that if things kept going the way that they were, if he let things go any further, it would become disastrous for the both of them. Yes, he was wrong about her, one of the many unexpected things that seemed to be happening lately.


End file.
